


铲屎官Steve的日常生活

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 人类盾、猫咪冬和猫咪铁，非超级英雄世界





	铲屎官Steve的日常生活

**Author's Note:**

> 人类盾、猫咪冬和猫咪铁，非超级英雄世界

01

拎着在Coulson那里新买的猫罐头，Steve来到了Peter的热狗摊前要了两份热狗，然后在Natasha的餐厅里打包了一份Pizza和一份芝士汉堡套餐，等待的过程中他和Clint聊了几句，最后拎着大包小包回到了自己家。

“喵！”一只有着棕色耳朵和尾巴的白色猫咪蹭着Steve的脚抬头看着他。

“抱歉我回来晚了。”Steve把除了猫罐头以外的东西都先放下，然后拎着罐头走到了猫咪食盆旁边，这时他看到了一早就守在那里的另一只眼睛有着一圈深棕色的毛和四只深棕色小爪子的猫。

“喵。”猫咪叫了一声，一脸不爽地瞪着Steve。

“抱歉伙计。”Steve不敢怠慢，连忙把猫罐头打开放进食盆里。闻到食物香味的两只猫咪立刻就把头埋进食盆里，吃得津津有味。Steve宠溺地摸了摸两只猫咪的后背，然后转身拿起属于自己的那份晚餐。

Steve住在一个叫神盾的小区里，他是神盾幼儿园的美术老师。今天是周末，本来是休息日，不过幼儿园还有开办周末的兴趣班，而今天舞蹈老师Carter的舞伴有点事情来不了，她只好找Steve求助。

接到Carter电话的Steve欣然答应，并没有多问就出门了，他本来以为最多也就是一个上午的时间，却没想到原来兴趣班开了整整一天，只是上下午是不同班的小孩子。

“走吧Steve，请你吃个饭。”Carter对着Steve收拾东西的背影道，“谢谢你今天过来帮忙。”

“不用客气。”Steve回头笑道，“吃饭改天吧，我得回家喂猫。”Steve的表情有些焦急，他今天上午留给猫咪的食粮并不多，它们现在一定饿得不行了。

“那好吧，改天请你去喝一杯。”Carter开着玩笑用手背拍了拍Steve的胸肌，然后离开了学校。Steve拿起一旁的包也跟着离开了学校，回家的路上买了些东西，就出现了开头的一幕。

猫咪们吃了小半稍微填饱了一下肚子就转头离开。那只棕色耳朵的白色猫咪走到Steve的椅子旁，后腿一用力一蹬就跳到了Steve的腿上。它踩着富有弹性的肌肉转了个圈，然后挑了一个最舒服的姿势趴了下来。

Steve摸了摸猫咪的头就收回了手，专心地解决着眼前的热狗。看在上帝的份上，他也真的快饿死了。

“喵……”然而猫咪似乎有点不满足，他抬起头用一双圆溜溜的焦糖色眼睛盯着Steve，表情无辜得可怜又可爱。

但Steve似乎并没有注意到。

“喵。”猫咪又叫了一声，抬起头去蹭了蹭Steve的小臂。

“噢！”Steve这才看向了它，“抱歉我刚刚没注意。”Steve一边说一边扫了扫猫咪的下巴，看着它舒服地咕噜了几声重新趴了回去。

Steve笑着摸了摸他的脸颊，然后放松地靠在椅背上一边给它顺毛一边吃着他的热狗。

猫咪舒服地闭上了眼睛像是在打呼噜，而这时刚刚一直消失不见的不爽猫慢悠悠地走了过来，在看到趴在Steve腿上的白色猫咪后，它的眼神一下子就变得犀利了。

“喵！”不爽猫站在Steve的椅子旁边叫了一声，但是白色猫咪并没有理它。不爽猫于是又叫了一声，这一回Steve低头了。

“Bucky？”他说着朝不爽猫，也就是Bucky，伸出了手。

但是Bucky一脸嫌弃地拍开了Steve的手，同时把两只前爪搭在了Steve的椅子上像人一样站了起来，并且用其中一只爪子拍了拍白色猫咪的脸。

“喵。”他又叫了一声。

“原来你是来找Tony玩的。”Steve笑着拍了拍Bucky的头。

白色猫咪，也就是Tony，被Bucky拍了两下后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。Bucky显然心情一下子变好了，他凑上前去舔了舔Tony柔软的毛发，并且一口咬住了他的耳朵。

Tony像是被吓到了，小声地叫了一声后抖了抖耳朵伸了个懒腰站了起来。

Bucky回到了地面蹲坐着专心地舔着自己的爪子，Tony也跟着跳了下来，蹲坐在Bucky的身后歪着头看着他翘起来的尾巴尖。而Bucky也不知道是不是存心逗Tony玩，他变本加厉地左右甩着自己的尾巴，引得Tony一脸好奇地左右摆着头盯着它看。大约过了几秒后，Tony伸出爪子按住了Bucky的尾巴，可是Bucky用力一甩就把尾巴抽出来。这一回Tony直接扑了上去张嘴咬住，Bucky没能躲开，于是他报复一般回过身来把Tony扑倒在地上。

“嘿，看着点伙计们。”Steve稳住了因为被猫咪撞到而有些摇晃的桌子，刚才那杯可乐险些就倒在他的裤子上了。

可是猫咪们并没有听到Steve的话，他们兴奋地抱在一团滚来滚去，Tony还是执着于Bucky的尾巴，而Bucky似乎对Tony的耳朵情有独钟。

已经解决了热狗和汉堡正在吃Pizza的Steve宠溺地看着这两只小家伙，突然想起来自己刚搬进神盾小区第一天时看到它们的景象。那时候Bucky一身泥水，嘴里叼着一只奄奄一息的猫咪敲响了Steve的窗户，然后就双双倒在了草地上。

刚开始Steve以为Tony是Bucky的孩子，可等他把两只猫咪都洗干净之后才发现他们根本就是不同种的。大概是好朋友吧。Steve一边想一边替猫咪把毛都擦干，然后在它们醒来之后给了它们一大碗酸奶。而从那之后，它们就在Steve的家里住下了，现在看看，都已经有三个年头了。

打滚了几分钟后两只猫咪看上去都有点无聊了，Tony走到猫食盆那边吃了点东西，然后跑到洗手台上喝了点水，之后就趴在Steve身边和他一起看橄榄球赛。Bucky也同样坐在了椅子上，只不过他看的是Tony。

Tony乖乖地趴了半分钟，然后就不停地往Steve那边蹭，最后直接把上半个身子都搁在了Steve的大腿上，脑袋还不断地往Steve的裤裆里蹭。

“呃，Tony……”Steve连忙用手挡住了Tony的头，然后给他顺毛让他安静下来。他一直不太明白为什么Tony老喜欢把头塞在他的腿间，或者在他把它抱起来的时候把头塞在他腋下。猫是对这些私密的地方都情有独钟吗？

想着想着就分了神的Steve突然觉得手背一痛，转头一看，好吧，Bucky一脸不爽地用两只前爪压住了他的手。

“你也要摸摸吗？”Steve于是转去摸了摸Bucky的头，却没想到对方直接抱住他的手张嘴就咬，虽然力度不是很大但Steve还是下意识地倒吸一口冷气。

“轻点伙计，你弄疼我了。”Steve收回了头拍了拍Bucky的头，Bucky却懒得理他，转头去舔Tony的毛。

Steve好奇地看着Bucky把毫不反抗的Tony摆成一个大字型，他压着Tony的四肢舔着他的脖子，然后是下巴脸颊，最后咬了咬Tony的耳朵。

Bucky对Tony有很强的保护欲和占有欲，Steve一早就发现了。

还记得当初两只小猫刚住下的时候，Tony总是最活泼的那个，这里跳那里跑，看到什么好玩的就抓来咬。而那时Bucky总是跟着他，一双眼睛死死地盯着Tony生怕他受伤，而每次看到Steve靠近的时候就会一脸凶狠地瞪着他。

到后来，Steve好不容易跟两只猫咪混熟之后，Tony就开始喜欢粘着Steve了。一天至少要撒两次娇，要是Steve不理他他就抱着Steve的腿咬他或者在Steve脚边打滚。

向来喜欢小动物的Steve自然敌不过Tony这样可爱的模样，天天就抱着他顺毛。可是Steve开心了，Bucky却不爽了，他总会在中途跑过来打断Steve，然后把Tony叼走。后来Tony长大了，Bucky叼不动了，于是就过来叫他，给他舔毛，咬他耳朵，Tony最多挣扎十秒钟就会乖乖跟着Bucky离开，完全被吃得死死的。

但其实被吃得死死的还有Steve。他曾经试图讨好Bucky，给他买好吃的猫罐头，让他和Tony一起在床上睡，给他好喝的酸奶（Tony更喜欢吃鱼而Bucky更爱喝酸奶），可Bucky就是不给他好脸色看，也不知道是不是他脸上的花纹的原因，Steve总觉得Bucky看谁（除了Tony）都是一脸不爽。

不过在Steve的艰苦努力之下，Bucky现在至少愿意让他偶尔抱一抱，摸一摸，在他睡得朦朦胧胧的时候Steve还可以大着胆子去挠他肚子，而且Bucky清醒之后也不会报复他。作为一名尽心尽责的铲屎官，Steve真的是非常感动。

“好了，该睡觉了。”Steve关了电视拍拍椅子示意两只猫咪睡觉的时间到了。他把客厅的门窗都锁好，简单洗漱后就回了自己的寝室，那会儿两只猫咪已经头对尾尾对头地抱在一起团在枕头上睡着了。

Steve打着哈欠关了灯，轻手轻脚地上床，对着猫咪们说了声晚安就盖上被子睡了。

 

02

好热……

Steve有些迷糊地动了动身子。

好重，好闷……

不知道是不是他的错觉，Steve觉得有什么东西压在了他的身上压得他都快喘不过气来了。他伸手摸了摸，却发现摸到了一只好像也是手但明显不是他的手的玩意。Steve瞬间就清醒了，猛地推开身上的东西坐了起来同时把床头的灯打开。

碰——什么东西掉在了地上的声音。

Steve坐直了身子屏着呼吸，然而他还没等到那个东西自己爬起来，他身边就突然跳起来了一个裸男。

“Tony！”裸男叫了一声然后跳下了床。Steve觉得自己的嘴巴大得都可以装下五只鸡蛋了，他看着那个裸男扶起来一个男……人？不对，等会，这是人吧？Steve忍不住揉了揉自己的眼睛。

他面前站着两个人，一个有着微长的头发，健硕的身材，和一脸不爽的表情；另一个稍矮一点，有一头微卷的棕发，棕色的猫耳朵，呃，好像还有一条棕色的猫尾巴，和一脸没睡醒的表情。

Steve觉得自己一定是在做梦。他选择闭上眼睛，然后在心里把上帝耶稣圣母玛利亚等一大堆他能记住的名字都叫了一遍，然后再次睁开眼睛。

那两个人还站在那里，并且其中一个，就是有着猫耳朵和猫尾巴的那个，在看向他之后就突然朝他扑了过来。

“Steeeeeeeve！”天啊他的声音真好听……不对！他为什么要扑过来！他的眼睛好好看……不不不不他不应该扑过来！噢！他的屁股……Rogers你的手在摸哪里！！！！

可怜的Steve红了一张脸手足无措地看着面前这个男人，求助一般看向了一直站在那里没有动过的裸男……噢不，那个人的表情，非常，非常，非常不爽。Steve为对方身上散发周围的低气压而打了个寒颤。

“Tony。”那个裸男开口了。等等，他刚刚说了什么？

“嗯？”压在Steve身上的男人回头。

“你先起来。”裸男一脸不爽但语气明显的无奈和宠溺，“他要被你压死了。”

“什么？”Tony回头看了一眼Steve，然后猛地跳了起来，显然他把Steve的脸红误解是因为呼吸不畅而产生，“抱歉Steve，你没事吧？”

“等……等会。”Steve调整着自己的呼吸坐了起来，“你们，你们……”他努力地找回自己的语言，但显然失败了。

“我是Bucky他是Tony，蠢蛋。”Bucky好心道。

“可你们是猫！”Steve激动道，“你们不应该……”

“我们也不知道发生了什么事情。”Bucky道，“一觉醒来，就这样了。”

“可是这不科学……”Steve觉得自己好像走错了片场。

三人你看我我看你，最后还是Tony的一个喷嚏打破了沉默。

“呃，我衣柜里有衣服。”Steve道。

Bucky走过去打开门给Tony扔了一套衣服，顺便自己也穿了一套。他和Steve的身形比较像，衣服还算合身，不过穿在Tony身上，那就变得松松垮垮的了。

“不好看。”Tony撅着嘴，不太满意地抓着身上的衣服。

“好看。”Bucky一本正经地说，替Tony把扣子扣好。

Tony顺从地放下了手，困倦了打了个哈欠。“我想睡觉。”他的鼻音都上来了。

Bucky闻言看向了Steve。

“这是我的床。”Steve抓着被子道，他才不要被两只猫赶去睡沙发！虽然现在已经变成了两个人……

于是生平第一次，Steve和两个男人一起挤在了他的双人床上。他平躺着睡在最边上，Tony侧躺着抱着他的手，Bucky也侧躺着抱着Tony的腰。但由于Tony不断往Steve这边蹭，Bucky也跟着一路往这边蹭，Steve觉得自己都快被挤下床了。好在最后关头Bucky手脚并用把Tony扯到自己怀里，而Tony在挣扎了两下之后乖乖地转过身去抱住了Bucky，Steve这才免去了掉下床的命运。但一想到以后每天晚上都是这个情景，Steve连忙把刚松的那口气吸回来。

第二天早上，Steve睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着面前的棕色猫耳朵，他的视线顺着猫耳朵往下，是棕色的头发，再往下，是卷翘的睫毛……等等，头发，睫毛？Steve眨了眨眼睛，猛地想起来昨晚的半夜惊魂。

Tony，是Tony。

Steve紧接着坐了起来。

Bucky，是Bucky。

他的猫，真的变成人了。但是其中一只不知为何进化不完全还留着猫耳朵和猫尾巴。

Steve看着Tony头上的耳朵，吞了口口水，颤颤巍巍地伸出手去摸了摸。

触感还是一样的，不过它比猫咪头上的耳朵大了不少。

Tony似乎感觉到了Steve的手，有些不满地抖了抖耳朵。Steve连忙把手缩回来，但又觉得可爱，于是又把手伸了过去了。Tony没多久又抖了抖耳朵，还发出了咕噜噜的声音。Steve这回勾起了Tony的头发，用它扫了扫Tony的耳朵，正玩得起兴的时候，一束冰冷且极具威胁性的目光向他投来。Steve的手顿了顿，有些不太确定地抬头，对上了Bucky乌云密布的脸。

“呃……早啊。”Steve干巴巴地说着，默默地把手收了回来。

Bucky没有回应，还是那么瞪着Steve。而Steve，可怜的Steve，发现他的不爽猫变成人之后杀伤力高了至少一百倍。在Bucky还是猫咪的时候，他不爽就过来咬他，力度还是有控制的。可变成人之后，万一他不爽就过来揍他呢（而且Steve毫不怀疑这点），Steve觉得自己虽然不至于被他撂倒但肯定也得吃一些苦头。

而罪魁祸首还在被窝里睡得又香又甜。

“饿。”

“什么？”Bucky突然说话了让Steve有点愣神。

“饿。”Bucky重复道。

“哦，好，我去做早餐。”Steve连忙起床去洗漱，一直到他走进了厨房才意识到自己为什么这么自觉地就给他们做早餐啊，果然是铲屎官做久了吗……话虽如此，但Steve还是做了三份培根三文治，并且给他们准备了玉米片和酸奶。

然而当Steve看到Tony只穿着上衣从浴室里走出来时他差点捏碎了手里的玻璃杯。

“咳咳……咳……”被呛到的Steve努力找回自己的声音，“你……你为什么不穿裤子？”

“Bucky脱掉的。”Tony眨眨眼睛道。

Steve瞪大了眼睛看向Bukcy，突然很想问一句你们在我的浴室里做了什么，但想想他们只是猫，不会做什么的，大概……

“你为什么脱他裤子？”Steve问，希望Bucky能给他一个合理的解释。

“湿了，脏了。”Bucky道，“而且我们本来就不喜欢穿衣服。”

“这样比较舒服。”Tony附和道。

Steve看看Bucky又看看Tony，无奈妥协道：“……好吧……好吧……你们先过来吃早餐吧。”

Tony第一个跑过来，一下子跳在椅子上蹲坐下来，他的这个举动让Steve差点把手里的杯子扔了出去。

“别这样坐。”Bucky走过来拍了拍Tony的头，然后像Steve一样坐了下来，“学我。”

Tony哦了一声，学着Bucky坐下。

Steve突然好奇又有些意外地看一眼Bucky，却收到了对方一个冷漠的回眸。

早餐之后Steve决定给Bucky和Tony买点日用品，他们可不能一直用他的。但Tony这个样子实在不方便出门，Bucky又不愿意把Tony单独留在家，Steve只好再次发挥他作为一名尽心尽职的铲屎官的责任心，亲自出门为他的两只猫兼两位室友挑选衣服和日用品。而在商场里经过床上用品专区的时候，Steve想了一下他那张可怜的双人床，决定还是换一张KING-SIZE吧。

在商场逛了一上午后，Steve拎着一大堆吃的回了家。不知道Bucky和Tony在家里干嘛呢？他又忘了告诉Bucky怎么开电视，他们这个上午会不会很无聊？

然而等Steve到家后，他才发现他多虑了。两人正在沙发上玩得很开心……

“嗯……”

等等？

“Bucky……嗯……别咬……”

等等等等！？

“Bucky……啊……疼……别咬……”

他们在我的沙发上做什么！？

 

03

“你们在干嘛！？”Steve拎着大包小包就跑了过去，正好看到Bucky把Tony压在沙发上，两人的衣服都有些凌乱，Tony的耳朵还在Bucky的嘴巴里。

“Steve！”Tony一看到Steve就一把推开Bucky然后扑了上去。Steve下意识地扔掉东西接住了Tony，双手就那么托着他的屁股。过了两秒，回过神来的Steve红了一张脸，而Bucky则黑着一张脸看着被Tony抱住又亲又蹭的Steve。

Steve看看Tony又看看Bucky，无奈地叹了口气。

午餐之后Tony在阳台的躺椅上睡着了，而Bucky难得地没有守在旁边。

“躺不下。”面对着Steve疑问和好奇的眼神，Bucky这样说。

Steve愣了愣，才意识到Bucky说的是那张躺椅躺不下两个人。

“喝吗？”Steve递给Bucky一瓶果汁，他想Bucky现在是人，喝杯果汁不会拉肚子吧？

Bucky接过果汁利落地拧开喝了一口。

Steve看着他熟稔的动作，越发地好奇。

“为什么。”Steve问，“你会知道人类是怎么……”他比划了一下，“生活的。”

Bucky看着Steve许久，叹了口气，道：“你猜得没错，这不是我第一次变成人了。但我可以明确地告诉你我不知道这是怎么一回事。”

“你能，控制这种，呃，变化吗？”Steve想了一下发现当天Tony刚出现的时候，他身边的Bucky好像还只是猫，但在他把Tony推下去的时候，他就变成了一个人。

Bucky点了点头。“不过。”他看向了阳台，“Tony他……我不知道他出了什么问题，他好像没办法完全变成人。”

“如果你不想继续养我们。”Bucky道，“我们可以离开。虽然Tony很喜欢你，不过……”

“我不是这个意思。”Steve打断道，“你们是我的……呃……朋友？我猜。毕竟我没有想过有一天我的家的猫会变成人。”

Bucky点头表示理解，他记得第一次自己变成人的时候把他的主人吓了一跳，而第二天他就被丢出来了。所以当Steve目睹了他的两只猫都变成了人，而且其中一只还变得不那么完全，却依然决定把它们留了下来的时候，Bucky表示很感激。

什么？你说为什么Bucky不利用自己人类的外形去工作？你是认真的吗，让他去给铲屎官们工作！？想都别想好吗！

“但是。”Steve露出了为难的表情，“鉴于你们变成人之后食量也变大了……”

Bucky突然有种不好的预感。

“我一个人要养三个人有点困难，所以……”

“不行。”Bucky想都不想就拒绝。

“你先听我说，就只是……”

“不行。”Bucky抱臂果断道。

“……”

“……”

两个人你看我我看你，最后Steve只能问：“那你们愿意变回猫吗？”

“……”Bucky觉得自己嘴角抽搐了一下，“我会跟Tony聊聊的。”

说和Bucky就走到了阳台，片刻后，Steve就听到Tony大叫了一声NO。紧接着一阵骚乱的声音，让Steve不禁担心地望了一眼，他可不愿意他的躺椅被他们拆了。紧接着，诡异沉默后，Bucky回来了。

“你想让我做什么？”Bucky问，一脸不情愿地。

Steve眨了眨眼睛，心想这是答应了？

“这样的，刚好我工作的幼儿园缺一个体育老师。”Steve道，“就只是陪小朋友们玩玩游戏，挺轻松的。”

“但Tony一个人在家……”Bucky放心不下。

“没事的，Tony能照顾好自己的。”Steve笑道，然而Bucky对此很怀疑。

但是在Bucky正式开始上班之后，Tony一直都很乖，两人回家的时候家里所有的摆设都还跟之前的一样，并且Tony会因为一天没见他们而扑过来给他们一人一个吻，Steve对此还有点不太适应但Bucky显然很享受。

只是事情在一个星期后开始变得有点奇怪。

Steve发现他的电视里多了很多以前没有的频道，他的微波炉不知道什么时候除了加热功能还多了烧烤功能，他卧室里的灯突然可以声控……但真正让Steve正视这些奇怪的改变是当他在一个周末意图躺在躺椅上享受阳光时，他的躺椅突然动了起来。

Steve当场就叫了出来，并且骂出了有史以来最多的脏话。

“Tony！？”Steve有些生气道。

“呃……”Tony从来没见过Steve这样，他像个做错事的小孩子一样站了起来，并且把手里拿着的扳手和螺丝刀藏在了身后。

“你对我的躺椅做了什么？”Steve看到Tony湿漉漉的大眼睛后气就消了一大半。

“我给它加了按摩功能。”Tony回想着那天在电视上看到的广告，据说按摩椅会让人舒服。

Steve叹了口气，走上前去揉了揉Tony的头发。

“我明白你的好意Tony。”Steve笑道，“不过我觉得它本来的样子就挺好的。”

Tony似懂非懂地点了点头。“你不生气了？”

“不生气了。”Steve捏了捏Tony的耳朵，而Tony笑着给了他一个吻。

那天晚上，在Tony睡了之后Steve和Bucky说起Tony最近做的那些事情。

“啊，我认识他的父亲，他也是一只能变成人的猫，不过和我们不一样，他的父亲一直在外面工作，他好像是个发明家之类的。”Bucky道，“Tony大概遗传了他父亲的聪明才智吧。”

“Tony的父亲？”Steve想起来他们刚到他家的那天，“他……怎么了？”Tony既然有父亲，为什么他那个时候会那么落魄呢？

“Tony的父母是晚年得子，所以在Tony还很小的时候他们就去世了。他们把Tony托付给我，可你知道的，我身上没有什么东西可以喂Tony，而我的上一个主人因为我带回来了一只新的小猫而以为我是个喜欢惹麻烦的家伙，就把我给丢掉了。”Bucky说着把嘴扁了下来，Steve不得不承认这表情看起来挺可怜的，但这并不能让他忽视刚才那段话里的槽点。

“所以你为什么不去工作养活Tony呢？”Steve问。

Bucky对着Steve翻了一个白眼仿佛他刚才问了一个史上最白痴的问题。

“反正我们遇到你了不是吗？”Bucky道。

Steve愣了一下，然后笑着揉了揉Bucky的头发，但没多久他就发现对方用一种想要杀死他的目光瞪着他。Steve只好讪讪地收回了手，不怪他，他都是这么摸Tony的，都摸习惯了。

“你们两个还不睡啊？”Tony蒙着鼻音的声音出现，两人回头，只见他一边打着哈欠一边从房间里走了出来，“没有东西抱我睡不着。”

“这就去睡了。”Steve说着转身去关灯，Bucky则陪Tony回了房间。

三人睡觉的位置还是没变，其实Steve也有想过要不要多买一张床让Bucky和Tony一起睡，但他的卧室实在放不下两张双人床，他家里又没有多余的房间。

再说了，换了KING-SIZE之后三个人一起睡也不会太挤嘛。

这么想着Steve翻了个身，没想到Tony张手就抱住了他。Steve揉了揉Tony的头发，看着眼前抖动的猫耳朵突然觉得可爱，没多想就张嘴咬住了它。

“嗯！”Tony惊叫了一声，推开了Steve，“怎么你也咬！”他们到底知不知道猫耳朵有多敏感！Bucky天天咬就算了Tony都习惯了，可怎么Steve也跟着咬了！

“咬什么？”刚刚一直背对着两人的Bucky并不知道发生了什么事。

“他咬我耳朵！”Tony指着Steve对Bucky道。

“我不是故意的……”“他咬哪只了！？”

Tony指着自己的左耳。“这只。”

Bucky盯着看了一秒，然后张嘴咬下。

“喂！”Tony简直要炸毛了。

“Tony的耳朵只有我能咬！”Bucky看着Steve道。

Bucky莫名的挑衅语气引起了Steve的不满，要知道他才是他们的主人，凭什么Tony就变成了Bucky的所有物一样。

“Tony是我的。”Steve觉得这句话好像哪里不对好像又没什么不对，“准确来说你们两个都是我的。所以Tony的耳朵我也可以咬。”

“他不喜欢你咬他耳朵。”Bucky瞪着眼睛道。

“他也不喜欢你咬他耳朵。”Steve不客气地回道。

“你不喜欢我咬你耳朵？”Bucky转过头去看Tony。

“其实会有点疼……”Tony话还没说完Bucky就扁了嘴一脸委屈，吓得Tony连忙改口，“但其实也可以忍受。”

“所以你还是不喜欢对不对。”Bucky还是一脸委屈。

“不是……我……”Tony手足无措了，“不讨厌啦……”

“不讨厌就是喜欢，我懂的。”Bucky收起了委屈的表情，然后一脸挑衅地看向了Steve。

“你这是耍赖！”Steve不满道。你会装可怜我就不会吗！

“Tony。”Steve发动了他最具杀伤力的狗狗眼攻击。

“呃……”Tony虽然是一只猫，但他也受不了狗狗眼攻击，“我……我也不讨厌你啦。”

“嗯，不讨厌就是喜欢。”Steve得意道。

“你们两个别这么幼稚了。”Tony实在受不了了，他明明是年龄最小的，但为什么现在看起来他反而是最成熟的那个。

“也是，反正耳朵有两只，一人一只也可以……”Bucky摸着下巴像是在认真思考一样，“但尾巴是我的，没得商量！”Bucky话音刚落就把Tony的尾巴抓在了手中。

“喵！！！”Tony吓得毛都炸了下意识地要跑但Bucky显然已经习惯了他这种反应，先一步把人锁在了怀里并且一口咬住了Tony的后颈，“唔……你犯规……”Tony几乎是瞬间就软了。

Bucky得意地哼哼了几声，用鼻子蹭着Tony的脖子，不时还伸出舌头舔了舔。而Steve，可怜的Steve，第一次发现猫咪之间的互动放到人身上原来，如此的……不纯洁。他看着Tony脸上不太正常的红晕，那些若有似无的呻吟声，可耻地发现自己竟然有点，想要加入的冲动。

不过我们的老好人Steve最后还是忍住了，并且，感谢上帝，Bucky没多久就放开了Tony。三人再次躺在了床上，借着月光先后入睡。

 

04

日子就这么平平顺顺地过去了，直到有一天，Steve突然发现他家附近多了一只流浪的猫。而让他有点不太待见这只猫的是因为他发现这是一只发情的母猫。

这可不太妙，鉴于他家里可是有两只成年的生理功能一切正常的公猫，虽然他们现在变成了人类，但Steve无法确定这会不会对他们有影响。

因此，生平第一次，热爱小动物的Steve昧着良心把那只流浪猫赶走了。

回到家之后Steve立刻就去查看家里两只公猫的状况，Bucky在看橄榄球赛，而Tony正在捣鼓着Steve看不懂的机械。很好，他们看起来一切正常。

Steve松了一口气，进厨房去准备晚餐。

然而让Steve没想到的时，走了一只流浪猫又来了一只，而且这一只并没有上一只那么好处理，她更加灵活，也更加吵闹。待Steve好不容易把她赶走之后，他已经忘了这只猫叫了多少声了。

而当Steve回到家后，他发现他担心了一天的事情还是发生了。

“Steve！唔！”Tony一看到Steve就想扑过来，然后被Bucky一把抱住了，“嗯……Bucky……啊……”

“Tony，你还好吗？”Steve担心地走了过去，但Bucky对他发出了警告的低吼。

呃噢，这可不太妙，非常，非常，非常不妙。

“Bucky？”Steve试探性地问了一句，“你先放开Tony好看，他好像有点喘不过气来了。”

Steve的话让Bucky愣了一下，他猛地低头，果然，Tony有点憋得脸有点红。他连忙放开了Tony。

终于能够呼吸新鲜空气的Tony跑到沙发那边，说实话Bucky身上那种和他相似的雄性气息让他觉得有点危险，但又该死有吸引力。至于Steve，Steve身上那种没办法形容的气息是Tony一直依恋的，这也是他为什么喜欢Steve的原因。可是在发情期的时候同时吸入这两种气息可不太妙，Tony觉得体内的燥热不减反升。

“Tony……”Bucky还是忍不住想要靠近Tony。

Tony在沙发上坐立不安地看着Bucky靠近，理智告诉他他应该离开，但是该死的，他是猫，动物都是遵从本能的！

最后Bucky站在了Tony的面前，他抚摸着Tony的耳朵，看着Tony明显地抖了一下之后他像是再也忍不住一般低头咬住了Tony的嘴唇。

Steve和Tony都被吓了一跳，前者有些不知所措地觉得自己好像有点多余但又莫名地不甘心Tony就这么被Bucky独占了，后者则是完全被情热烧糊了大脑根本不知道该怎么办，而他那些细微的反抗在Steve和Bucky看来都更像是欲拒还迎。

一个吻结束后Tony已经被Bucky身上的味道熏得脑子都昏了，他本能地抱住了Bucky蹭了几下然后被按在了沙发上。Bucky骑坐在Tony的身上三两下就脱了他的衣服，而此时Tony把头转了一下，Steve就撞进了他的视线里。

Steve，Steve，Steve。Tony努力捕捉着Steve的气息，那能让他在Bucky铺天盖地的信息素之中喘口气，他于是抑制不住地朝Steve那边移动，而Bucky显然对他的动作很不满意，他低头咬住了Tony的喉咙。

“呃！”“Bucky！”Steve被吓到了，他连忙跑过去试图拉开Bucky，他怕他伤到Tony。

“Bucky你冷静一点，你会伤到Tony的！”Steve大声道，在他看到Bucky松口的瞬间毫不犹豫地把Tony捞起来带离了沙发，“你还好吗？”Steve赶紧查看Tony的伤口，还好，没出血，但还是留下了一个有些渗人的牙印。

“我……”Bucky甩了甩头，“我不是故意的……”他对Tony伸出了手，“对不起，我不是故意的。”

Tony是真的被吓到了，但他还是伸手碰了碰Bucky有些紧绷的手臂。

Steve松了口气，他们两个看起来都慢慢冷静下来了。

然而发情期并没有这么轻易就过去了。为了防止两人伤害到对方，这一晚Steve睡在了中间。但是在半夜的时候他还是被压得喘不过气来了。

“伙计们……”Steve艰难地睁开眼睛，“你们这是……噢唔！”

Tony堵住了Steve的嘴，用他自己的嘴。而且Steve没办法忽视，Tony那抵着他肚子的，精神奕奕的小兄弟。

但不对，一个Tony不可能这么重。在Tony毫无章法的乱吻中，Steve分了一下神看向了Tony的身后，果然，Bucky在那儿呢。

“Steve你吻技真差。”Tony的一句话把Steve的注意力拉了回来，同时响起的还有Bucky不屑的笑声。

“什么？”Steve震惊道，“我吻技差？”虽然他没亲过几个人，但在好友们（Carter、Natasha）的“热心”帮助下，Steve自认自己吻技虽然比不上花花公子们但至少不会差！

为了扳回自己面子的Steve按下了Tony的脑袋结结实实地给了他一个吻，和Tony刚才乱吸乱舔的动作不同的，一个真正的吻。

“我的吻技还差吗？”Steve微喘着气看着脸红红的Tony问。

“不……不差……”Tony说话都不利索了。

“反正没我好。”Bucky还是不屑道，紧接着他的脸就消失了。Steve正好奇Bucky去哪了，Tony就突然叫了一声。

“嗯……不行……尾巴……啊……Bucky……啊啊……”Tony抓着Steve的衣服拼命想要往上爬，但显然Bucky一次又一次地把他抓了回去，“Steve……他咬我尾巴……嗯……啊……”

“Bucky。”Steve艰难地开口，“你好像弄疼他了。”

Steve努力撑起上半身看向Tony的身后，他等了好一会儿才看到Bucky抬起头。

“你真的觉得他叫是因为疼吗？”Bucky的语气就好像他在跟一个白痴说话。

“可是……他……呃……”Steve看看Tony又看看Bucky，再看看Tony，噢，噢，噢，可怜的Steve，他涨红了一张脸不知道该说什么。

好吧，发情期，该死的发情期。

Steve觉得自己实在没辙了，他只能接受Bucky和Tony准备在他的床上搞起来这个事实。但是，该死的，他才是这张床的主人，他甚至是他们两个的主人！所以凭什么他就只能看着他们两个搞起来！

莫名不甘的Steve一把坐了起来，在Tony还没反应过来之前把他抱到大腿上紧接着给了他一个火辣的吻。与此同时Bucky，出乎Steve意料地，配合他把Tony的衣服都脱掉了。

Steve顺着Tony的下巴一路往下吻，他舔了舔那个Bucky咬出来的牙印，然后在旁边制造了更多细碎的吻痕。Bucky则专心专注地啃咬着Tony的后颈，他对那里情有独钟，而且显然那里也是Tony的一个敏感点。

Steve的手揉捏着Tony的腰侧，那里有一圈软软的肉，很可爱，而且手感非常好。Tony好像被他弄得有些痒，两条腿不安地蹭着他的腰，而这个时候Steve才发现自己早就在天知道什么时候硬了。

“嗯……痒……Bucky……啊……Steve……别咬……嗯……”Tony觉得自己的大脑不够用了，前后夹击的刺激有点太多了。

Steve的唇已经来到了Tony的锁骨，他有些惊讶地发现Bucky的两只手在揉着Tony的乳头。这个动作，可不仅仅是本能这么简单。Steve不由得开始怀疑Bucky会不会在很久以前就想对Tony做这样的事情。但Steve没有过多地纠结在这个问题上，他拍拍Bucky的手示意他放开一边，然后张嘴含住了那颗肉粒。

Tony惊叫了一声，下意识地想要推开Steve，可是Steve一吸，他就没劲了，只能嗯嗯啊啊地叫个不停。

“喂。”Bucky突然抬起了头，“你有润滑剂吗？”

Steve差点被自己的口水噎死。“什么？”他得确认自己刚才没有幻听，润滑剂这三个字真的从Bucky的嘴里蹦出来了吗！？

“润滑剂，有还是没有。”Bucky显然很不耐烦。废话，他要是现在还能很有耐心就出奇了！

“有。”Steve确认自己没有幻听之后连忙去摸抽屉——他虽然是单身但也是有生理需求的。

Bucky接过润滑剂之后就再次消失在Steve的面前，不久之后，Tony惊呼了一声。

“冷……Bucky……啊……”

“乖，很快就不冷了。”Bucky抬起头来咬了咬Tony的耳朵。

Tony迷迷糊糊地说了几句什么，Steve听不清，他也不太在意。他从Tony的胸口一路吻到小腹，他把Tony的双腿架在肩上，用手指点了点Tony挺立的分身，然后张嘴把他含了进去。

“啊……嗯……Steve……啊……”Tony现在坐在了Bucky的腿上，全身软绵绵地像是一点力气都没有。

Steve第一次帮别人做这个，动作不太熟练，而且他能感觉到Bucky的手指就在Tony的身体里进出着，这个认知让他莫名觉得有点羞耻。毕竟Steve可从来没想过自己的第一次会是跟一个男——尽管Tony严格意义上不算是个男人——而且竟然还是3P，这的确，有点超过了。但Steve发现自己意外地对此感到兴奋，这自然让他更加羞耻了。

“Steve……嗯……我要……啊……”Tony没能推开Steve的头，只能射在了他的嘴里，而Steve完全不介意，他不可避免地吞下了一点，然后把剩余的吐了出来。他把它们抹在了Tony的小腹上，这让整个画面看起来更加淫乱了。

“Tony。”Steve吻了吻Tony的脸，然后引导着让他把手放在自己硬得有些发疼的阴茎上，“我刚才帮你了。”说真的，Steve都不敢相信他在说这个，“你是不是也该帮我？”

Tony被Steve的温度吓到了，他把手缩了出去，但很快又耐不住好奇重新握住了Steve。

“Tony你趴下。”Bucky在这个时候开口了，而Steve不知道该不该感谢他，因为Tony趴下后的姿势看起来就像是要给他口交一样，而Tony，作为一只猫，他本能地舔了一下Steve的昂扬，然后脸皱了起来，味道不好，自然的，但出乎Steve意料的是，他再次把舌头伸了出来。

“便宜你了。”Bucky有些不是很爽地看着Steve说，他跪在Tony的身后，一只手在Tony的体内开拓着。毕竟Bucky作为人类有一些经验了，该知道的东西他还是知道的，他不愿意Tony受伤，所以他愿意多给一点耐心。

Bucky这么想着把手指曲了起来，却好像意外地碰到了某个开关，因为Tony突然弹了一下并且叫了一声。Bucky顿了一下，随即想到自己可能找对位置了，他试着再往那个地方按了一下，Tony又抖了一下，发出的声音比刚才的还要甜腻。

“嗯……不要……一直……啊……Bucky……嗯……”Tony颤抖地叫着，像是要逃跑一旁往前爬，但是Bucky抓住他的腰，“嗯……不……啊……”

这时Bucky给了Steve一个眼神，Steve了然地点点头，然后捏着Tony的下巴把自己的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔……嗯……”Tony本能地舔着口中的巨物，Steve扶着他的头慢慢地抽插了起来，他控制着自己的速度和力度，以一种不让Tony难受的方式慢慢地律动着。

“吸它。”Steve低声道，“Tony，吸一下。”

Tony红着眼睛呜咽了一声，听话地吸了一下，他能感觉到嘴里的东西变得更硬了，于是他又试着再吸了一下。

Steve不得不承认Tony的技术比他还要差，但这并不妨碍他对Tony嘴巴的热爱，它温暖又湿润，而且Tony该死的有一条非常灵活的舌头。

就在Steve享受的时候，Bucky也似乎终于做完了准备功夫，他跪在Tony身后，一手扶着他的腰一手扶着自己的阴茎，对准那个柔软的穴口一点点地推进。

“唔！”Tony瞪大了眼睛，有些不知所措地抓紧了被单，“嗯……唔嗯……”他感觉自己的身体被一个炽热的硬物撑开，不疼，但是感觉好奇怪。

Bucky控制着自己的速度慢慢地进入Tony，直到两人完全结合。他舒服地叹了口气，给了Steve一个眼神示意后就开始动了起来。

“唔！……嗯……嗯唔！”Tony被Bucky撞得往前动了动，这让Steve的阴茎意外地顶到了他的喉咙。

“啊……”喉咙挤压龟头的快感让Steve忍不住呻吟出声，但他还是往后退出了一些让Tony喘了口气。

但Bucky却在这个时候加快了速度，这实在不能怪他，Tony体内太过温暖舒服，紧致的肠肉挤压着他的阴茎，每当他顶上Tony的敏感点时里头的嫩肉还会抽搐着吮吸着他的龟头，让Bukcy舒服地忍不住加大了速度和力度。

“嗯唔……嗯……啊……啊……”过多的快感堆积起来让Tony有些应接不暇，慌乱之中Steve的阴茎从他嘴里滑了出来，他只能本能地用手接着，然后在Bucky一次次挺动中，他的脸就这么一次次蹭到了Steve的阴茎上。

“嗯……唔……啊啊……轻……轻点……唔……”Tony的眼角被逼出了生理泪水。

但Bucky就像是没听到Tony的话一样，还是自顾自地律动着。

“啊嗯……唔……Bucky……啊……嗯唔……”Tony的呻吟再次被Steve用阴茎堵在了口中，他闭上眼睛专心地舔着嘴里的硬物，舌尖扫过马眼和冠状沟，舌面卷着茎身吮吸着。

Steve喘着粗气，他想Tony比他有天分多了，该死的，这简直天杀的舒服！Steve按着Tony的头控制着他吞吐的速度，同时他摆动着腰在Tony的口中浅浅地抽插了起来。

“嗯……嗯唔……嗯！”Tony努力地配合着Steve，但Bucky突然摸上他分身的手打乱了他的呼吸。

“嗯……啊……Bucky……啊……不……嗯……”Tony有些慌乱地抓住了Bucky的手，却换来对方一个深插。

“啊……慢点……慢……嗯啊啊……”濒临高潮的Tony整个身子都泛起了漂亮的粉红色，他的脸蹭着Steve的阴茎，嘴角流下的唾液和Steve的前液混在了一起把Steve的大腿弄得一塌糊涂。

“Tony……Tony……”Bucky弯下腰压低身子抱紧了Tony，他咬着Tony的耳朵低吟着他的名字。

“嗯……啊……Bucky……Bucky……啊……”Tony的声调在最后陡然拔高，整个人颤抖不止。Bucky喘着粗气从Tony体内退出，然后把人抱了起来亲昵地吻了又吻。

Tony哼哼了几声当做回应，完全没有注意到另一双手摸上了他的屁股。一直到另一个炽热的硬物进入了他的身体后，他才惊叫着回过神来。

“Steve……啊……”

“我还没射呢Tony。”Steve一脸委屈地咬了咬Tony的耳朵，他一只手扶着Tony的腰一只手拿起了他的尾巴，一直听说猫的尾巴很敏感，也不知道是真是假，抱着试一试的态度Steve张嘴吸了吸Tony的尾巴尖。

“嗯！……啊……别……啊……别弄尾巴……”Tony整个人弹了一下又跌了回去，同时内壁猛地一收缩让Steve差点就没忍住射了。

“好吧，不弄尾巴。”Steve放开了尾巴双手摸上了Tony的乳头，那里先前在他和Bucky的照顾下已经变得红肿挺立，现在他不过是轻轻碰一下，Tony就忍不住呻吟出声。

“啊……啊……嗯……别拧……啊……”Tony的声音浅浅地带上了哭腔，听得Bucky心里一颤。他凑上前来拍开了Steve的一只手，张嘴含住了Tony一边的乳头，“嗯……啊……你们……啊……别……”

“Tony……”Steve一边吻着Tony的脖子一边道，他试探性地舔了舔Tony的后颈， 然后含住那一小块皮肤轻轻地用力地吸了吸。Tony几乎是瞬间就发出了类似哭声的呜咽，敏感的肠壁死死地吸着Steve让他几乎动都动不了。

“放松Tony。”Steve安抚道，微微挺动着下身退出来一点，然后又猛地插了进去。

“啊……啊……嗯别……啊……轻点……”

“你喜欢这个。”Steve咬着 Tony 的耳朵道，“你喜欢。”

“嗯唔……啊……Steve……啊……”Tony胡乱地抓着Steve的手，他的腰不自觉地配合着摆动起来，这可就引起了Bucky的一点不满了。他惩罚一般地咬了咬Tony的乳尖，然后用力地吸了起来。

“啊……别……别吸唔……疼……Bucky……轻点……啊……疼……”Tony抓着Bucky的头发哭道，而Steve在这个时候突然加快了速度，就好像是和Bucky串通要把他逼哭一样。

“嗯……啊啊……慢点……啊……慢……”Tony无助地抓着Steve的手臂，可骤雨般的快感伴随着轻微的疼痛彻底淹没了他。

“Tony……”Steve低吟着，几个挺身后便在Tony体内释放了，与此同时，Tony也迎来了今晚的第二次高潮。

三人歇了一会就到浴室去清理身子，Steve先去的冲澡，接着回来收拾床铺同时Bucky带着Tony去洗澡。

好吧，发情期。冷静下来的Steve红着脸看着几乎报废的床单想道。看样子还不错。

床铺整理完了以后，Bucky和Tony也洗好了，三人倒在床上很快就睡着了。然而第二天早上，Steve还是被热醒了。

“又是怎么了……”“啊……嗯……慢点……Bucky……啊……”

Steve被Tony的呻吟吓得立刻睁开眼睛。

“Steve……Steve……啊……Bucky……唔……太多了……”Tony的语无伦次一点都没上忙，于是Steve只好看向了正在努力耕耘的Bucky。

“干嘛，发情期又不是我的错。”Bucky一脸淡定道。

好吧，发情期。Steve捂着脑袋呻吟了一声倒回了床上。

吃饭，做爱，睡觉这样的日子过去了三天，终于恢复正常的两人一脸神清气爽，而Steve，好吧Steve承认三天三夜马拉松式的性爱确实也很不错但也太耗费精力和体力了！而且Tony明显已经喊哑了的嗓子也让他有些心疼。

他发誓，以后，绝对，不会让发情的母猫靠近他家，绝不！

 

完。


End file.
